monty python meets new york city
by Carrie Compall
Summary: king arthur finds himself in the middle of new york city. he does some very
1. king arthurs breakaway

Monty Python meets New York City.

Chapter 1 King Arthur's breakaway .

After King Arthur and his troupe got in the police car, King Arthur got a bit of an idea.

"Patsy" King Arthur said, "You see how my door is locked but yours is not?"

"Yes," said Patsy.

"Well" said Arthur "that means we could make a break away."

"But, this car is traveling way to fast to do anything" says Patsy.

"So what, you baby, just do it!" exclaims Arthur.

"Oh, all right." said Patsy.

And one second they were in the car and the next second they went flying out right into a portal to New York City.


	2. arthur the idiot

Chapter 2 Arthur the Idiot.

"Holy toilet plungers, where the heck are we?" said Arthur.

"I don't know. And what the heck is a toilet plunger?" says Patsy.

"I don't know, guess the word just slipped out of my mouth, but anyway where are we?" Arthur wonders.

"Why don't we go exploring?" suggests Patsy.

"Sure" Arthur agrees.

So they went exploring but by the time they reached Central Park they were a little slow because of all the traffic. But then they ended up right in front of a museum, and they went in.

They walked around a while until they saw the Holy Grail.

"Holy toilet plungers, the Holy Grail!" cries Arthur.

"But how do we get it?" Said Patsy.

"We rob it for all I care." states Arthur.

And then King Arthur reached out and stole the Holy Grail.

Suddenly, all the alarms in the museum went off and security was everywhere.

"Still think this was a good idea?" said Patsy.

"No not really," said Arthur.

And they ran for their lives. But luckily they managed to get out of the museum so they got off the hook but they are wanted everywhere


	3. the wanted reward

Chapter 3 The Wanted Reward.

"Patsy" exclaimed Arthur; "do you think this is the real Grail?"

"Not sure, does it say?"

"All it says is a weird cup we found laying around."

"So it is not the Holy Grail."

"No, I don't think so," said Arthur.

"So we were cheated!" exclaimed Patsy.

"I think so."

And then they looked over and saw a wanted poster for them.

"Arthur" said Patsy, "is that poster asking for us?"

"Yes, of course it is asking for us you idiot, I mean we stole a cup from a museum."

"Hey wait a second, that poster said that the person who finds us gets the real Holy Grail"

"So we should turn ourselves in, then we would get the Holy Grail."

"Alright then we will turn ourselves in."


	4. arthur the idiot part 2

Chapter 4 Arthur the Idiot part 2.

Outside the police station.

"Alright" said Arthur," "so once we go in there we'll say that we know where the robbers are but we will only show them if they give us the Holy Grail."

"Wait a second," exclaimed Patsy, "I thought we were going to turn ourselves in!"

"We were, but I changed my idea, instead we are going to fake the turn in."

"You know I can hear every single word you are saying," said a police officer that was standing in the doorway to the police station.

"No you can't," said Arthur.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Will you shut up!" cried the officer.

"Yes I will, but if you think you're so smart, then what is our plan?"

"Simple, you two idiots stole the priceless cup that they found laying around because you stupidly thought it was the Holy Grail and now you are going to pretend that you know where the people who stole it are so you could get the Holy Grail."

"Yep that's pretty much it" said Arthur.

"Arthur you idiot," cried Patsy, "you are not supposed to tell them they got it right."


	5. the cops catch up

Chapter 5 The Cops Catch Up.

At that moment cops everywhere surrounded Arthur and Patsy.

"Hey is there a party going on?" yelled Arthur.

"No there is no party going on you idiot," cried a near by cop.

"Yea, he's right, this is not a party, this is where we put you in the joint."

"What in the name of the Holy Grail is a joint?" exclaimed Arthur.

"Ah, you really are an idiot aren't you?" said a police officer."

"Yea, and what do we do with robbing, lying, idiots? We take them to jail."

And at that moment one of the cops took a stun gun and stunned Arthur and Patsy.


End file.
